Over-Boasting
by BinaryEye101
Summary: When Shura gives the students the wrong drinks again, and the subject of massages comes up in conversation, Rin challenges Bon on his authenticity of massage therapy. Will an intoxicated Rin and a slightly-less intoxicated Bon cast aside the shenanigans of quarrel and get serious, or will they fall prey to each other?
1. Chapter 1: Drinks

**Chapter 1: Drinks**

They were given the wrong damn drinks again. Shura had thrown the box on the table, exclaiming something about drinking up to feel refreshed against the summer heat, forgetting that the boxes hadn't been labeled by contents. Surprisingly, Rin had gotten his hands on four of the beers before Shima stopped him on account of his inability to stand up straight. Bon, if he remembered right, had gotten himself two at the least, before Koneko halted him because he was fidgeting constantly. The others had gotten maybe one or two at the least, but Rin and Bon had really been the ones to overdo it. Bon had been keeping his eye on the demon for months now, fascinated by the uncontrollable flames and mood swings. He often found himself playing with Rin's moods, testing his boundaries and using his own outbursts to flirt in his own way. Thankfully, no one managed to catch on to his comments or looks in the demon's direction, which made him happy. Bon and Rin had gotten themselves into an argument about about massages. Apparently, knowing which sections of the body could be dislocated and relocated was a part of being an Exwire. Rin had admitted to never receiving a massage and Bon was boasting about how he knew every possible body part that could be relaxed and where. "I doubt you're the best, you big baby!" Rin laughed drunkenly. "I can prove it, dumbass!" Bon snapped back, taking another swig of beer. Rin froze, face contorting into one of curiosity. "How?" he asked. The demon had noticed that everyone had stepped out to let the two argue, leaving him alone with the satan-quester. "You're off later tonight, right?" Bon asked, trying to sound casual. "Yeah. And?" Run asked back, missing the point. "And Yukio isn't going to be home for the next two days, right?" Bon asked, trying to hint it to him. "Oh." Rin replied, understanding his meaning. "How about I meet you at your dorm after dinner tomorrow?" Bon asked, Rin nodding. "Sure! I'll be there!" Rin replied, giving a tiny hiccup as he chugged another beer.


	2. Chapter 2: Special

**Chapter 2: Special**

At dinner the next day, Shura had passed out the beer again. 'I swear, that woman is trying to kill us.' Bon thought as he chugged his first. The Exwire drank two, knowing he'd need it for what he'd be doing a little later. Rin, stupidly, downed four again, swaying on his feet by the time he'd made it back to his dorm. Bon stood outside the building a few hours later, his heart in his throat and his head pounding in nervousness. Giving three knocks on Rin's dorm door, it opened to the sight of a slightly drunk Rin looking at him. "Bon! Hey!" the demon greeted him. Bon smiled, noting the cleanliness of the room as Rin invited him inside. Bon managed snag a heated towel from the bathroom before Rin went in to undress, sitting nervously on the bed. 'This is happening. This is happening. Don't back down. Everyone will think you're a chicken if you back down.' he chanted in his head. The sound of the bathroom door opening had his head whipping up to stare at Rin's shirtless body, his tail hovering gently in the air behind him. Bon couldn't help his eyes traveling up the demon's toned body, the demon's own glassy eyes gazing at him expectantly. When the Exwire noticed Rin staring at him, he stiffly made his way to the bed where the demon had placed himself. He took his time in relaxing Rin's arms, shoulders and neck, popping each joint to release the tension. As he made his way down Rin's torso, he quickly passed over it, moving to Rin's other end instead. Popping each of the toes, ankles, and knees, he paused when he reached up to get Rin's thighs. Rin was wearing nothing but a pair of underwear on the bed, making Bon blush a hot red. Rin appeared to be enjoying the attention, so he quickly reached up and adjusted each of his large joints. "Uh, Rin? I need you to roll over so I can get your back." Bon requested, watching the demon carefully roll onto his stomach with a huff. The demon purred as he lie on his stomach, Bon taking in the sight of his toned rear and holding himself back from exploring its smooth surface. Rin's tail was another marvel indeed. Long and thin, with a small floof of blue fur on the end. Slowly wrapping a hand around Rin's tail, he popped the joint that held it to the demon's rear and all the way to the end. That's when Rin's shuddering gained his attention. He glanced up to see Rin's hand covering his mouth, his face bright red from the sensitivity of the appendage. Smiling softly, he released the demon's tail and turned to his back. Slowly, he moved to place a palm on the small of Rin's back, flattening it along Rin's spine. "Okay, this might hurt." he warned, Rin nodding. Rolling his palm down the center of Rin's back, numerous cracks and pops followed until his hand reached Rin's shoulders. The little cry that Rin gave was all but too much for the Exwire. He bit his lip, trying to supress the growing pain below his belt becoming more unbearable by the minute. Moving to adjust Rin's hips, he froze when he realized that the demon had switched positions on him. The demon's head rested on the edge of the bed, less than three inches from the Exwire's crotch. Blushing harder when he felt Rin tug at his jean zipper, his hands flew to block his progress. "Don't do that." he warned. "You helped me. Now I'm going to help you." Rin explained, smacking his hands away. 'This is a dream come true. But, he's drunk. He won't remember it.' Bon thought, letting his hands raise up to relax Rin's hips. Feeling his zipper slide down, he jerked when he felt Rin's face press against his crotch. Glancing down to see the demon lick his lips, he blushed harder when Rin successfully tugged his underwear down. "Rin!" he cried as his member sprang forth into Rin's face. Rin ignored his cries, moving his hands to pull Bon out further. The demon paused, reaching out to run his thumb over the head gently. "Rin, that's priva-ah~!" Bon choked as the demon took him into his mouth. With Rin licking and sucking methodically, Bon felt his knees begin to wobble with the job the demon was doing. He pulled away when he felt himself empty in the back of the demon's throat, his face bright red. "Rin, that's not something anyone touches, even when they're drunk." Bon stated, clearly embarrassed. "So? I don't got one." Rin replied, pouting. Bon froze at the demon's sentence. 'Don't have one? You're a guy for god's sake-' Bon thought before Rin lifted the edge of his underwear and flashed him. "Oh, my god." Bon said, covering his mouth with his hand in shock. "I don't care if I don't got one! I ain't never loved anyone so much in my life, besides my brother!" Rin protested, his own face flushing red. Bon never felt himself move so fast in his life. He flipped Rin onto his back, straddling him on the bed while pinning him to the sheets with his wrists. "Me too, Rin." he purred, leaning down to clash their lips together with a firm kiss. Rin purred into the kiss, his tail proceeding to wrap firmly around Bon's waist. Bon broke the kiss to leave a series of bites and kisses down the side of Rin's neck, slipping his fingers inside when the demon was distracted. When the demon relaxed against his phalanges, Bon pulled Rin closer by his thighs, stripping himself. Rin's small hands explored the muscular teen's chest and abs, his glassy eyes wandering over his face. Without warning the demon, Bon slammed in, Rin giving a choked gasp in response. "Sorry. Did that hurt?" Bon asked, a little concerned. "That...felt wonderful." Rin replied, permissing Bon to repeat the action. Over the next two minutes, Bon slammed into the demon, until he heard a strange cry leave his mouth. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, looking down at Rin below him. "Do-do that again, pleas-please." Rin choked back, managing a small smile. Bon adjusted himself over Rin before pounding the spot Rin had said, Rin replying with little cries and moans while lying underneath him as a moaning, blushing mess. When Bon felt himself getting close to the edge, he felt Rin getting tight around him. "Rin, I'm gonna…!" he gasped, emptying himself into the demon. He bent over Rin, supporting himself on his palms while he tried to regain a fraction of his strength. Looking down, he noticed the lower section of Rin's stomach swelling slightly, right where he was inside him. The demon lie passed out underneath him, allowing the teen to maneuver him into his arms while they lie next to each other in the bed. 'For a demon, you're pretty cute.' Bon thought as he tugged Rin closer, allowing him to tuck into his warmth.

~END


End file.
